Changing Time
by tv'slasthope
Summary: Angel has seen many things during his long life span. But, he is not prepared when he receives three mysterious visitors bringing warnings of mass murder which will require Angel's team seeking the alliance of Buffy's team and the return of Faith. B/A.
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Time**

**Disclaimer**: Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and any other related characters of the two series are property of Joss Whedon. I do not own anything.

**Summary**: Angel receives two unexpected visitors who reveal a much larger conspiracy going on in the world around him.

**Rating**: Some language. Beware.

**Notes**: Set during post Buffy Season 7 and during Angel Season 5. I just wrote this for fun. It was inspired by the Illyria episode, with Angel calling Giles. I hope you like it. Just so you know Fred is not Illyria in this story. ______________________________________________________________________

**Part I**

She looked up quietly into her older brother's young face. He was very tall, but she bent her head back so that she could look at him. He seemed deeply concentrated on another matter; thinking so intently that he was staring off into space. He finally caught her glance and turned and smiled at her. He had a very warm smile. She shook his hand, indicating to him to bend down. He kneeled before her and looked at her sweetly. "Yes?" he asked gently.

"Are we done yet? I'm tired." Her brother smiled at her and took her into his arms. He stood up, his sister's head now resting on his shoulder, her small arms draped around his neck. He replied soothingly, "Just stay awake a little while longer. We're almost done." The elevator music was beginning to annoy him; it was some stupid techno song that kept repeating itself. It was making him feel uneasy. He tried to block it out, he had to stay focused. He looked over at his companion, she stood with her arms crossed around her chest; calm, patient, focused and determined.

The elevator was quickly approaching the floor they were going to.

"Alexa?" he said to his small sister.

She looked up at him with very tired eyes, "Yeah?" she replied.

"We're about to get off at our floor, I just wanted to tell you, that you might see some things that might scare you. But, I don't want you to be afraid, because they won't hurt you. Kimberly and I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?" The girl shook her head, "Okay," she said innocently. Kimberly looked at him worriedly, but she respected his judgment. She wasn't sure if this was the correct choice of action to bring Alexa here after everything that had happened to her. They were after all walking into a den of evil. But, she knew that Angel had to be involved in the matter at hand. And if it meant going into Wolfram and Hart to talk to him, then it had to be done. The elevator ping was soon heard and they got out of the elevator. All around them, there was noise and telephones ringing, people talking and computers being worked on. They walked forward scanning the area; no one seemed to take notice of them. It was very bright in the hallway and there were hundreds of lawyers and paralegals. He turned and Kimberly followed him. They crossed the path from the elevator, past the grand stair case, heading toward the office of the President of Wolfram and Hart. "Excuse me!" a young, cheery, annoying voice called after them.

Harmony had been working diligently on Angel's schedule all morning. Appointments had to be altered, plans changed, new appointments scheduled and appointments made for other days. She caught herself thinking back to how she never did this much work when she was in high school. The answer was obviously no: she hardly did any work in high school. This was the hardest she had ever worked in her life: alive and dead. She was picking up the phone when she saw two teenagers casually stroll past her desk heading for Angel's office. "Excuse me!" she said standing up. The two teenagers stopped abruptly, turning around and looked at her with far away looks; stares that seemed to be full of wisdom and knowledge. The male teenager scared her more than the girl. In the boy's arms sat a small little girl, no older than five. Harmony could see that she was tired; her head had snuggled close to the boy's shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

The teenaged girl responded: "We're here to see Angel." The girl was straight and to the point. Harmony was almost knocked down by her words.

"Well, I don't see two teenagers with a kid with an appointment to see Angel here on my appointment pad. You better have a good excuse or I call security."

"You need not concern yourself with that," the boy's deep voice said emotionlessly, "We're here to see him." The boy began to walk forward, flanked by his companion. Harmony pressed the secret security button under her desk and then jumped over her desk and raced after the two teenagers to stop them from walking straight into Angel's office. With vampire induced speed, she raced past the fast walking teenagers and stood in front of them with her hands extended, barricading them from taking another step closer. "Hey, I don't know who you guys think you are, but you are not walking in there!" The two teenagers looked at her weirdly and then chuckled to each other. "Do you really think you could stop us?" the girl asked with a laugh. Harmony was insulted. "There's something you ought to know you little punks!" Harmony said with anger rising in her voice as she changed her face to its vampire form. The little girl turned away in fear, burying her head deep into the boy's shoulder.

Harmony looked into both of the teens faces, and she knew that they were unafraid of the change in her face. They just looked at her as if she was normal and nothing had happened. The scene was starting to cause people to stop and look at what was happening. She soon heard the rushing feet of the alerted guards. She smiled and put her hands on her waist, "If I can't stop you, then they will." The armed security guards suddenly appeared on the balconies and in the lobby, all with .45s and small machine guns armed and loaded and locked onto their targets. "Hey, it's just a bunch of kids!" one of them stated. Harmony smiled ear to ear at the two teenagers; she was pleased with herself. The boy and the girl looked around, analyzing what was going on around them. "Now, you can either leave, or you can surrender." Harmony stated.

The boy looked at Kimberly, "How are your skills these days, Kim?" She smiled at him, placing both her hands on her waist, "Never better Matt." The boy hugged his sister tightly, keeping her close to him. "This is useless, but if need be, do you think you could take them all?" Kimberly smiled at him with confidence, "It's been awhile since I've taken on so many soldiers. But all in all…I think I can take them." The boy looked back at Harmony with his piercing blue eagle like eyes. Harmony looked back at him, he was totally unafraid and so was his girlfriend. "Well, we know our course, Kim," she shook her head in agreement, "We can't go back and we have to see Angel." He looked at Harmony, "I don't want to disturb the peace. What are the terms if we surrender?" Harmony smiled at the thought of victory: "You still leave," she stated forcefully.

"My companion and I will not leave. I don't care what's going on right now, but we're seeing Angel," the boy replied determined. Harmony smiled, she loved a fight, "Whatever!" she said unconcerned and uncaring. She turned to the captain of the guards and nodded to him. The captain waved his hand and members of his team began to advance forward.

The little girl's grip tightened around his neck, "I'm scared!" she said. The boy cooed to her, "Shah, it's going to be alright, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." He looked out of the corner of his eyes to Kimberly. "Don't you worry, Matt, I can take theses guys, you just take care of Alexa. Keep her safe." The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't help. You would be done quicker if I was helping. Just be careful. I'd take out the guys at the top if I were you." Kimberly winked at him. The guards advanced to them slowly unsure of what these two intruders were going to do. They were just a bunch of kids who were being really stupid, they thought. The girl smiled and then suddenly rushed forward. She leapt into the air and struck the first guard across the face with a kick. She cart wheeled and shoved both feet into the face of another guard. She flipped onto her feet and crashed her hand into the face of the next guard. Two guards rushed her and she jumped and kicked them both in the face with her feet. Harmony was in shock, the girl had stopped the first set of five guards. The very best trained were now lying on the floor unconscious. Another set of guards advanced forward and again the girl rushed them, knocking the gun out of the lead guard's hand and kicked him halfway across the room. A spin kick easily disarmed the second and she did the same thing again to the remaining guards. It was now hand to hand; the guards surrounded her, circling her. She studied them intently, waiting for them to make the first move; two rushed her from the sides. She spun and kicked one in the face, performed a leap frog over his head, spun and kicked him out of the way. She blocked two hits from the second guard and then punched him in the face. The other two rushed her and she jumped and kicked them both in the heads. One went down, the other disoriented. She ran toward him kicked him in the chest and in the same motion used him to jump into the air and onto the second level.

Harmony was in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She thought Buffy was good, but the stunts this girl was pulling off were incredible. She soon heard the struggle from upstairs, guns going off, other guards falling down from the balcony and crashing onto the floor. She noticed that the boy was still standing before her, unmoving, watching his friend intently; his arms bound fast around the little girl. The boy caught her gaze as she pointed at him and the other guards started to advance toward him. With the initial gun shots that were fired from the second balcony, the guards started to open fire at him. He ran, ducking and dodging bullets that were flying and whizzing past him. His sister was frightened and screaming. He jumped and dove for cover under Harmony's desk. The bullets started to whiz past the desk, passing threw it, saw dust spraying everywhere. The guards moved in closer. They had the boy cornered.

Angel had been first disturbed by Harmony's piercing voice and thought originally that it was just some person who didn't have an appointment and just wanted to see him unexpectedly. He thought that Harmony could handle it until he heard the rushing feet of the guards and then the fighting and the gun shots. _"What the Hell is going on out there?"_ he thought. Apparently, what ever the situation was had now gotten way too out of hand. He got up from his desk and grabbed a sword from the wall and marched to the doors. As he opened them, he saw the guards advancing toward Harmony's desk while Harmony was cheering them on. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, and came face to face with her vampire face. "What is going on here?" he demanded. She was about to answer when a large scream was heard from above on the second level. The scream was so loud that the windows of the different offices shattered and people had to cover their ears because of the pitch. Angel was concerned about the windows that protected him and Harmony from the sun and quickly looked up, there didn't seem to be any damage done to them.

Angel looked back at the scene and then saw a girl, with two falcon like wings on her back fly down from the second floor and attack the remaining guards. She was agile and quickly took two guards down. Two had guns trained on her, but out of no where, she produced two swords and cut the guns in half. She jumped and split kicked the guards. She ran forward toward the last guard, cut his gun in half and with the hilt of her sword punched him in the face. There was one more guard who had advanced around the desk, but he soon went crashing into the Wolfram and Hart insignia on the wall and then landed unconscious. The hallway was now a wreck, littered with spent bullets, guards lying on the floor, blood and broken glass. The cleaning crew was going to have a field day Angel thought. He picked his sword up again and surveyed the situation. The girl turned and looked at him and smiled at him. "Ah, you're just the man we wanted to see." Kimberly spun her swords around in a circle and then sheathed the swords at her sides.

There was movement behind Harmony's desk and the boy stood up, shaken, but alive. He seemed to be talking to someone and Angel realized he was holding a little girl. Angel turned with his own vampire face and stared angrily at Harmony. "What?" she yelled, sounding scared. Angel shouted at her through clenched teeth, "He was holding a child! He was holding a child and you allowed them to fire at him! You allowed them to fire at him with bullets while he was holding a child!"

"I thought they were hostile! I mean, look what they did to the hallway!" Harmony protested.

"He was holding a child!" Angel shouted again. Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Spike soon rushed into the hallway, Wesley with two hand guns, Gunn with a sword, Fred holding an axe, Spike also with a sword. "What happened?" Wesley called out. Angel's vampire face faded back to his normal features, "I'm talking to you later!" he said to Harmony whose face had also returned to normal. She held both of her hands, and bowed her head sadly, a frown on her face. She felt like a child who had been scolded by her mother. Angel walked forward, looking at the two teenagers before him. The girl's wings were gone, and she looked at him with interest; her hands on her waist. The boy was still talking to the girl, trying to calm her down. "Didn't you just have wings?" he began as he looked at the girl

"Angel!" Fred called out, "What happened?" Angel was shaken from his line of questioning and looked up at Fred, "A misunderstanding I think." Angel looked back to the two teenagers, they seemed to be unhurt, the little girl in the boy's arms seemed to be calming down; tears rolled down both her cheeks as the boy comforted her. "Nobody is hurt are they?" asked Angel, his first question all but forgotten. The boy shook his head no. The boy looked up at Angel, his stare seemed to be like arrows, piecing through him, like he was looking straight into his soul. "So, I understand you two wanted to see me," Angel said. The girl shook her head yes. Fred walked down the stairs and stood by Angel's side.

She saw that there were two teenagers standing with him in the center of the whole episode that just took place. The boy teenager was tall about as tall as Spike, with dark golden blonde hair and pale white skin, like he hadn't been in the sun much. He had dashing dark blue eyes, his very stare seemed to look into anything and find the truth hidden there. The girl had dark skin and her hair was tied in dread locks. The boy walked forward and handed the little girl he was holding to her. The little girl looked frightened and scared. She seemed to long for the boy's embrace again. "Please, check my sister and my friend just in case." Fred was over taken by his manner; she didn't hear someone like him that often. Fred nodded her head and she and the girl walked away. Kim looked at her hands, they were bloody a little, some cuts and bruises, nothing some band aids could take care of. She talked to Alexa the whole way to keep her calm while she was in Fred's arms.

"Who are you guys?" Angel asked. Wesley and Gunn had now taken up positions near him. Spike stood a little farther away surveying the scene, "Yea, and what happened to the wings she was just sprouting?" Spike asked.

"Friends!" the boy stated bluntly in answer to Angel's question. "Follow me into my office!" Angel said to his companions and the boy. "Everything is still a little hostile out here." They turned and walked into his office. Angel replaced the sword onto the wall and sat down. The boy took the left seat that faced Angel's desk while Spike stood near the boy, guarding against any eventuality. Gunn looked out the window while Wesley took up a position next to Angel's desk. "Who are you?" Angel asked. The boy tilted his head, "My name is Matthew."

"Why did you two come through here like that?"

"What just happened moments ago was not our intention. We came here seeking you and I am afraid that things got out of hand." Spike took out a cigarette. "What's the deal with the wings?" he asked lighting the cigarette.

"Why are you here?" asked Wesley. Spike let out an annoyed breath because his one question was still not being answered. Matthew was about to respond to both questions when the doors opened and Fred entered with Kim who was holding Alexa's hand. Spike put out the cigarette and let out another annoyed breath and crossed his arms across his chest.

"How is she?" asked Matthew.

Fred smiled. "She is okay and so is your friend. There is nothing wrong with your sister, but your friend only has a few cuts and bruises but nothing too bad." Alexa let go of Kimberly's hand and rushed to Matthew. He quickly got up from his chair and picked her up into a hug. Fred smiled sweetly as she walked up to Wesley and put her arm around his waist. Kimberly sat down and Matthew sat Alexa down in his seat; kneeling down next to her. "You didn't answer the questions." Gunn reminded the teenager in front of him. Matthew looked at Gunn and then back to Angel. He saw Spike out of the corner of his eye, awaiting a response. Angel sat patiently waiting for an explanation.

Matthew looked to Kimberly with questioning eyes.

"Tell them, Matt." She said insistently. He let out a breath and looked at Spike and then to Angel. "We're angels, Angel once known as Angelus and Spike once known as William the Bloody."

Kimberly slapped him across his arm. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use titles? Just call them by their given names. The ones they have now!" All eyes were on the two teenagers. They chuckled to themselves a little at how the boy's companion was trying to teach him. Angel and Spike did not laugh at anything; they were very intent on discerning the truth of the situation.

"Come again?" asked Spike.

"We're angels." Matthew repeated. "I don't think I need to show you proof of that."

"Agreed!" Angel replied. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

"I have recently found out that my sister, though she is very young, is a Slayer."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" asked Wesley.

"Some months ago, she was waking up with terrible and explicit nightmares. The dreams wouldn't let her rest. I concluded that she was a potential and now, because of the battle with The First in Sunnydale, Alexa's slayer powers were activated." Angel looked at the little girl. "Alexa?" Angel asked. The little girl looked at him. "What kind of dreams do you have?" The little girl looked at her brother. "It's alright Alexa, you can tell him," Matthew said reassuringly. The girl looked back at him with tired sad eyes.

"Very bad dreams; they are always very dark and very, very scary dreams! There always dark and I see people dying and monsters killing stuff and people. And there's always this girl, trying to fight them. Sometimes she dies. Sometimes, I think it's me." The girl's eyes were clouded with tears and she hugged her older brother. Angel was convinced and he looked to Spike and Wesley. "What do you guys say?"

"She's definitely a Slayer!" Spike responded immediately. "I can smell it."

"If the dreams are this powerful to shake her like this then yes I agree, she is a Slayer. But, more testing would have to be done." Angel smiled as he heard the Watcher in Wesley's reasoning. Angel shook his head in agreement; he like Spike could also smell the scent of the girl.

"Okay, what do you need from me?" Angel asked Matthew.

"I know you knew the Slayer from Sunnydale, and from what my sources say her Watcher is now in control of the Watcher's Council. I need you to contact them. I don't have the resources to take care of my sister. The best thing I can do for her is to get her to someplace where they can take care of her."

"What do your parents have to say about all this?" asked Fred. Matthew reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a newspaper. He unraveled it and spread it out on Angel's desk, pointing at an article. Angel picked up the paper and began to read the headline: "**Family Found Murdered**." He turned his eyes to the subtitle, **"Oldest son and youngest daughter missing."** Angel looked at the article and the picture and then looked at Matthew. "This is your family?" he asked. Matthew shook his head: yes. Angel continued reading: _"A small suburban family was found dead yesterday in their home. Police are baffled as to how the murders took place. No weapons or answers have been found as to how the family was murdered nor was there anything stolen."_ Angel stopped reading.

"What happened to them?" Angel asked.

"Vampires." Matthew responded.

Angel put the paper down, "I can easily get in contact with Rupert Giles, the man now in control of the Watcher's Council. But, I don't know how well a call from me would be received."

"Yeah, we're not on their Christmas card list anymore." Spike interjected.

"We'll try and help you as best we can." Angel assured Matthew. The little girl yawned. "Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?" Angel asked.

"No, we don't." Kimberly replied.

Angel stood up. "You're welcomed to stay with me."

Matthew picked Alexa up. "I hope we will not be a problem." Angel smiled at Matthew. "No, you won't, I'm glad to do it." Angel directed them toward the elevator that led to his apartment. "Still helping the helpless." Angel muttered to himself under his breath. Matthew turned. "But, there is still one more thing I must tell you." The phones started ringing. "A little later. Let's get you guys settled first." Angel said.

"But, it is of great importance," Kimberly interjected.

"Can it wait?" Angel asked Matthew.

"No, if I don't tell you now, more slayers could die." Angel stared at Matthew.

"Here, I'll take Alexa." Kimberly offered. Matthew handed Alexa to her and Wesley showed them the way to Angel's apartment. The others looked at Matthew. "What do you have to tell me?" asked Angel.

"We've only learned of it in the last month or so. But, someone has been disclosing the locations of Slayers all over the world to vampires and other demons. My source is unsure how the information is being disclosed, or who it is that is disclosing it, but the situation with my sister is not the first. If you check local newspapers, national newspapers, even global newspapers, there are strange deaths everywhere. All of them young girls between the ages of six and sixteen and getting younger." Angel looked at Matthew seriously. "You must get in contact with Buffy and her friends soon." Matthew said pleadingly.

Angel shook his head. "Harmony!" he called. She walked into his office, a questioning look on her face, "Yea?" she replied. Angel turned to her. "Cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day."

**********

Angel was lost deep in his thoughts, he and his friends had been working on the situation of the Slayers since Matthew had told them. Indeed it was true, there were many girls turning up dead across the country and the world. Wesley was busy searching his books while Gunn was calling every supernatural prophet in the world to find out what was going on.

It was still early in the day, but Matthew had put his sister to bed, she was exhausted. She was afraid to go to sleep. Matthew stayed with her until she fell asleep. Angel smiled at the site he saw of Matthew comforting his sister to sleep. Holding her hand, it reminded him of when he used to talk with his little sister all those years ago in Ireland. That big teenager unafraid to act like a big brother. Angel knew right then and there that he had to do something about the Slayer situation.

******

He leaned back into the chair, staring at his cell phone. He had all the information he needed; all he had to do was make the call. Matthew had come all the way to him to seek help for his sister. Why did he find himself unable to do this little thing for him? To help him now? He could tell that he was very honest, he had answered every one of their questions right off the bat with the absolute truth. Why was he having so much trouble dialing the number?

"Are you going to pick up that phone anytime during the night?" asked Spike.

"I will, I'm just thinking."

"About what, Angel? About what they might say? Come on mate, there used to be a time that you never cared about what people used to think. Why've you gotten this way?"

"I don't know…maybe I just don't want to hear their condemnation," Angel replied reluctantly, "I always try to help them and whenever I ask for help its like I'm asking them to restore my soul or something?"

Spike sighed, "I got that too. They think they are all so smart, but you know they always needed a little help. But, you know when I had something to add that would help them and they didn't even bother to listen, I still said it. Always wanted to kill Xander, he would never shut up."

Angel laughed, "I know what you mean."

Spike shot up from where he was sitting, "There, that's what I mean. Why should we take their shit like that? I mean, if it weren't for bloody us, they would have died years ago." Angel smiled at Spike. Even though at first they didn't trust one another when he showed up in L.A. as a ghost, they had wound up becoming, dare he say it, some what like friends, like their old times.

"So, pick up that phone mate. Don't listen to anything in there voices, that little girl upstairs needs your help. You tell 'em what you need and tell them to get their winy asses over here. Tell them about this situation." Angel shook his head, still staring at the cell phone.

"Or is it her?" Spike asked. Angel tightened his fist, "Don't go there Spike!" Spike pointed at him, "There! There! Every time I try to bring her up, you scamper away like you're a hurt child." Angel banged his fist on the desk. "STOP SPIKE!" Spike was silent for a second and then spoke slowly, "Remember that time when I came back, after Dru left me?" Angel shook his head,

"Yeah."

"And I told you two that you would always be together, that you were made for each other."

"Yes!" Angel replied annoyed.

"Well, it still stands mate!" Angel looked at Spike through the corner of his eyes, "What?" Spike sat down annoyed that he had to go through this.

"Look Angel, I had been with Buffy before Sunnydale went down the drain. I have to admit, I don't know why I was drawn to her; I just was. There was something about her; I can't place my finger on it. That stupid chip in my head actually made me think for once in my undead life."

"That's a first!" Angel joked.

"Let me finish you, Git! My point is, even when I slept with her, I knew it was you she was thinking of. Do you have any idea how jealous I am of you?" Angel looked at Spike weirdly. The thought of him and Buffy together was repulsive to him. And he wanted to beat Spike every time he thought about it. But, that he was actually making sense annoyed him even more because he regarded Spike as a child. Plus, the thought of Spike being jealous of him was equally more repulsive. What was even more disturbing to Angel was that he was the one jealous of Spike. He got be with Buffy. He didn't like the thought, but Spike had gotten to be with her. Something that Angel was not allowed and couldn't ever do again.

"What are you getting at Spike?"

Spike sighed, annoyed, "That no matter how far she had grown or how far you were away from her, she still loved you. No matter what I did, I knew she still loved you. I tried to comfort her that night before we fought The First. She told me I gave her strength, but I knew it wasn't enough to keep her going. Whatever strength I gave her wasn't enough. It wasn't until she saw you that she was ready and beyond determined to defeat The First."

Angel stared off in the distance, "I know she didn't love me, Angel. I don't know why I fell for her or why she slept with me. I think she saw me as a supplement, I was you, but I wasn't. I don't want that. And if that's how she's going to treat me, then forget her."

Spike picked up the cell phone and handed it to Angel, "Now you dial that number, mate, and get the Scooby gang over here. And tell Willow I said hi." Spike smiled and walked out of the office.

Was it true? Did Buffy still love him after all of this time? Could she? Of course you moping dummy, why do you think you were so damn jealous whenever you saw her with another guy? He would have to reflect on that later. He clicked into the call list and found Giles' number. Spike was right, he couldn't relent. Matthew's sister's future was on the line. Damn all their feelings, their help was needed. He clicked the send button and waited for a response. What ever happened, he would take it from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Revenge would be so sweet, they had walked out on her; she was going to make them pay for doing that. Death was nothing, the flesh might have died, but the darkness within could reanimate anything, including her body. She would have her revenge against them all. She already had her own agent of revenge. She would give him the power to do anything, the skills and the weapons. They would all die, one my one, each and every one of them seeing her face as she drove the life out of them painfully slow. She could almost taste it, the fear, the blood and the death!

The chess board was set. Each piece was ready to be sent into the field. Her enemies had already begun to move across it. Show moved her pawns into the field, one at time. Three pawns moved in on the enemy king. She held her knight in reserve. It would soon be time.

_**Angel's Apartment: Wolfram and Hart**_

Angel walked out of the elevator and looked around his apartment. The lights were dull and he noticed that Kimberly had fallen asleep on his couch. He walked to the guest room where Alexa was sleeping and quickly looked in. She was sleeping soundly and he watched her for a second. Fred had gone out and gotten her a teddy bear and that bear was now held tightly under her arm. He smiled and walked away back towards the kitchen. "Rough night?" asked Matthew's voice as Angel walked into the kitchen.

Angel looked at the clock; the digital numbers read 4:10 AM. Angel then looked back at him, "Have you been up all this time?" he asked. Matthew looked at him, "I don't sleep very well. In a way I don't like it." Angel looked at him with a questioning glance, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Matthew sighed, "Let's just say that when you are on the other side, you don't sleep much, in fact you don't sleep at all because it is not needed. Since I've fallen, I find it hard to close my eyes because…I imagine its like dying. I'm not used to it yet." Matthew rubbed his forehead.

"How long have you been on Earth?" Angel asked taking a seat next to him.

"Not that long, like a month." Angel looked down and saw that Matthew had been looking at the article again.

"I'm very sorry about what happened."

"It's very hard to bear."

"I can relate?" Angel remarked. He noticed that Matthew shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Obviously what happened has affected you more than you originally let on?" Angel stated. Matthew let a long slow breath come out and looked at Angel; Angel could see that a thin film of tears had glazed his eyes.

"Always the detective I see. I am upset because…I wasn't there for them. Alexa's family is not really mine. I am adopted in a way, my father was a fallen one, like me, but I am not blood of his blood. He adopted me and brought me into his family." Angel smiled, "That doesn't sound so bad."

"No, you don't understand." Matthew breathed hard again, "I didn't show them the respect that they deserved as my parents. I just treated them like they were normal people on the street, like they weren't even my parents."

"What happened?" Angel asked pointing to the article. Matthew bowed his head.

"I was following the path of an extremely dangerous demon. When Buffy made all potential slayers become slayers, a group of vampires locked onto my sister's scent. Slayers learn how to hide themselves with training, that's why they were originally called later on in their adult life. Because the scent didn't manifest itself until the girl was called. But, as I have learned, now that there are many slayers, it's much easier to kill them." Matthew breathed out heavily, Angel sat in stunned silence. Matthew continued: "The vampires were able to lock onto my sister's scent because she had not been trained how to hide it. How the vampires are doing this, I don't know. My younger brother, who was just this young… trusting kid, invited them in! By the time I got home, the lights were out; it was silent, like a tomb. My brother was lying on the floor, totally drained, dead. My mother was in the kitchen, they had tortured her, and they killed my father in much the same way. I found them, getting ready to kill Alexa, with their vampire faces on, yelling all kinds of indignant words at her, scaring her."

Matthew stopped; he was finding it hard to make himself go through the experience again. "Then, I just remember losing it, and I killed every last one of those animals with bare naked rage. I can't even begin to think what has happened to Alexa and what this experience may have done to her mind."

Angel let out his own false breath, overwhelmed by the depiction Matthew had narrated. "I haven't been able to sleep since that day and that is why I am afraid to leave Alexa alone." Small tears were now making there way done Matthew's face.

Angel rubbed Matthew's shoulder. "Hey Matthew, listen to me, what you just told me took a lot of courage right now. Not many people could do what you just did. It's okay to feel this way, but you are not responsible for their deaths."

Matthew turned his head sharply. "No, but I didn't get a chance to tell them how much I appreciated them. For everything they had done for me. I was bonding with them, I really felt like their son. Now, I can't tell them that at all."

Angel kept his hand on Matthew's shoulder. He didn't know what to say to comfort him. Matthew breathed deeply, "Thank you, Angel. That was wearing heavily on my heart. I feel a little better now.

"You sure?" asked Angel.

"Very."

"Ok, but if you need to talk more, I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you."

Matthew stood up to stretch and paced around in a circle for a moment. Angel went to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Angel, any word from the Watcher you mentioned?"

Angel breathed. "I went around with him for hours. That old man is a tough bird to crack. I think they'll send someone by Friday."

"Thank you Angel."

"It was my pleasure." Angel poured the contents of the blood into a glass, "You guys can stick around until then. Until whoever they send comes. You can take it from there."

Matthew shook his head and walked to a chair, "I think I'll dose for a little while."

Angel smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

***

Spike stood elated in front of Angel's desk, like a child expecting a gift. "So what did you say to that old codger? I hope you told him off." Angel smiled at the remark, proud that he took on Giles. "I simply put down in plain words that if he didn't listen about Alexa, I was going to keep the kid here and train her myself." A bright smile flashed across Spike's face, loving every moment. "Oh, I can only imagine the look on that bugger's face! Then what happened?"

"I knew that he wasn't going to listen to me, so I demanded to speak to Buffy." Spike erupted out of the chair cheering and running around in a small circle. "Did'ja talk to her?" Angel smiled, "Yes I did. She promised me that someone would come to collect Alexa." Spike sat down on the arm rest, "Oh beautiful, not only going past the old man but going straight to the source. Beautiful! You know, I love that so much, I'm going to go smoke a cig, see ya later." Spike walked out of Angel's office, singing.

For the next couple of days, the atmosphere changed at Wolfram and Hart. The regular cold and omnipresent pall of evil was lifted with the introduction of Alexa to the team. Angel and his friends were gladdened by her presence. She would be playing with Matthew and Kimberly and then you would just get drawn in, having fun with her. Wesley would read to her from some of his many books, stories and fairy tales would show up in the books Wesley read. Fred would show her some experiments; Gunn would give her piggy back rides around the office while Spike showed her magic tricks. She would sit on Angel's lap and watch him draw sketches of princesses, castles, angels and her favorite nursery rhymes. She absolutely adored the pictures of a tall handsome prince and his princess. She brought a change of heart to Wolfram and Hart.

***

Angel stared out of the windows as night slowly descended on L.A. He was lost in thought, thinking over what had gone on in the last couple of days. He thought of Alexa and her angelic brother. Matthew said he was an angel and he looked like he was more than capable to protect Alexa. He wondered why he had come to him for help. But, that was not what dominated his thoughts. His thoughts were dominated by the one girl he still felt a connection to after all of these years. It was stronger than the connection he originally had with Darla. Buffy, she was always on his mind, even more so since he called Giles. The door opened, he swiveled in his chair to see who it was. He half expected it to be Buffy. Then he got a whiff of the person's scent in the air, and he frowned in anger. "I was wondering when you were coming back?" he said. Eve walked in, her hands behind her back. "Ah, well hello Angel," she said in her squeaky voice. "It's that time again." She gave Angel a wicked smile.

"Yeah, for you to get the Hell out of here." Angel replied. She crossed her arms. "Oh, don't be like that sweetie; you know that the Senior Partners only send me so often to check up on you."

"What do you want, just tell me?"

She smiled with success. "Word has come to us that you are harboring two angelic ones."

"Yeah, I am. So?" Angel asked; disinterested in what she had to say.

"We do not like their kind. The Senior Partners have sent me to inform you that they are not pleased that you are harboring them."

Angel smiled, "Tell the Senior Partners that I will 'harbor' or as I call it, 'help' who ever comes to me for help. Also, I really don't give a damn what you or the Senior Partners don't like. I like them and they stay."

Anger flashed across Eve's face, "That wasn't part of the agreement."

"I made the agreement, remember? I say who I help, not the Senior Partners." Eve's nails ripped through the pillow of the seat, her teeth grinded, she was furious.

"I suggest you leave!" Eve turned and looked into the eyes of Matthew, his piercing glance causing her to step backwards.

"You were leaving correct?" asked Angel. She smiled and headed back toward the door, giving Matthew a scornful and hateful look. "Oh, one more thing Angel." she turned as she opened the door. "You might want to check on that special family we provided for you." She laughed and exited the room.

Matthew looked at Angel with a questioning glance. "What does that mean?" he asked. Angel thought about it for a moment and then a deep worried feeling came over him from the depths of his stomach and he jumped up from his chair and hurried to the elevator.

"What's happening?" Matthew asked.

Angel clicked the down button. "I have to check on someone. Will you be alright?"

Matthew looked at Angel with confusion. "Yes, I think we will."

"Good, look, I'll be back, I have to check on someone. Please tell my friends I'll be back. The doors opened and Angel walked inside the elevator. "Of course, Angel," Matthew replied as the elevator doors closed.

Minutes later Angel sped down the high way, the speedometer reading one hundred miles per hour and climbing. He was pushing the car to go as fast as it could. If he could he would have willed it to do so. He took the familiar road that would have lead to Sunnydale, but turned off at another exit. He soon saw what Eve was talking about. He pulled off to the side and saw the wreckage. He jumped out of the car. The house was completely decimated. He would have been home for spring break. He looked around, and looked at the wreckage, nothing stirred, except the flames. Connor was missing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Fred saw Alexa's amazed face as she mixed two chemicals together. The clear liquid turned to blue than red.

"Do you like chemistry, Alexa?" Fred asked.

"I thought what you were doing was magic." Fred laughed at the little girl; she looked up at Wesley who beamed a bright smile. She so enjoyed when the little girl would come to visit her. Everything had been so damn dark around those offices. She was so glad to have a beam of sunshine that was interested in what she was doing. She felt like a teacher. She looked up and saw Kimberly smiling back. "Are you guys still waiting to hear from Buffy?" Fred asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "Yea, Matthew has been keeping me updated. Apparently, the fight that Angel had over the phone had been so bad that he told them if they didn't listen to him, he would keep Alexa here and train her."

Fred opened her eyes with amazement. Angel was ready to take it that far. Of course he was she thought, he helped her get out of that demon dimension. Why not keep Alexa here and have Wesley train her. It could work. Fred looked at Wesley who had a small smile on his face; he knew if he had to he could train Alexa. How stubborn could those people be Fred thought? Fred poured the contents of the vile into a large vat. "Oh, so that's why Angel has the firm looking into the mysterious deaths of the slayers." Kimberly shook her head yes. Alexa looked around the room, interested in the periodic tables and other interesting gadgets. "I want to go find my brother." She said. Wesley walked over, "I think I know where I saw him last. Would you like me to help you find him?" Alexa shook her head. Wesley looked back at Kimberly and she gave him a bright smile. "It's okay; Matt trusts you. You can take her." Wesley held out his hand to Alexa and helped her jump down off of the stool she was sitting on. He held her hand as they walked out.

"How long have you known Matthew?" Fred asked Kimberly.

"Not that long," Kimberly replied.

"You two seem to have a very strong relationship."

Kimberly smiled embarrassed. "We're not dating or anything like that. We're simply very good friends."

"You seem to fuss over him a lot. How come? I mean you practically ordered him around when you guys were in Angel's office."

Kimberly smiled. "I'm his mentor. He hasn't been on Earth that long; I'm just showing him the ropes."

"Oh I see."

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, it just seemed you two were very close."

"We are. But not in the way you are thinking. But, I gotta tell you though, I've seen him do some really hilarious things when it comes to girls." Fred smiled as she saw the girl's face brighten up, ready to tell her the gossip about Matthew.

"_DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER A THING!!!"_ Kimberly looked around the room confused. "Matt?" she asked into the open air. Fred looked at her. "What was that?" she asked. Kim looked at Fred with bewildered eyes. "Did you just hear him inside your head?" she asked.

"We have a problem!" Wesley shouted as he reentered the room, carrying Matthew in, his arm slung over his shoulder. Alexa followed. "Big brother, big brother what's wrong?" Fred looked at Matthew, he was doubled over in pain, his teeth clenched, his eyes closed tightly.

"Matt, Matt what's wrong?" Kimberly asked. Fred had moved to Alexa's side, picking her up. The girl was filled with fear. Matthew's pained eyes looked at Kimberly. "It's…started!" he gasped out. "What has?" asked Wesley. Kimberly pressed her hand against Matthew's chest.

"I'll explain in a moment. He needs to lie down immediately!" Kimberly looked at Wesley and then to Fred. "We have an infirmary here. There are beds there, follow me!" Fred ordered. She immediately walked in the direction of the infirmary. Kim slipped Matthew's other arm around her shoulder and helped Wesley support him. "Well…it looks like…I'll finally get over…my fear of sleep." Matthew gasped out. Kim looked at him seriously, "Now is so not the time for you to try and create a sense of humor."

They all gathered in the meeting room, Angel still hadn't returned yet. "What is happening to Matthew?" asked Wesley. In all of his long time studying different prophesies and demonology he never once looked up books about angels. To be face to face with a pair of them was incredible. Wesley believed that the only good in the world was the Watcher's Council and the people who sat around him. He hadn't really believed in God either. From all of the things that he had seen in this world he wondered how a good God could even exist. Now, right before his eyes was an actual living, breathing, thinking angel. Or at least a girl who claimed to be one.

"He's undergoing a transformation." Wesley was startled from his reverie as he looked back at the girl.

"What kind of transformation? Is it evil in nature?" asked Gunn. Kimberly looked back at him, shocked that he would think that. "No! Angelic beings such as we are not evil! Man, you guys have had your noses in those dark books for way to long!"

Wesley slammed his fist down on the table. "Watch it young lady! Your presence here brings a lot of questions to the table. What we are interested in is what's happening to your friend. We've seen a lot of people transform into different creatures. We don't want to face one right now." Fred put her hand on Wesley's shoulder to calm him down.

Kimberly looked at him with disbelief and shock on her face. "Even after everything you've seen you can't believe that Matt and I are angels?"

"Young lady." Wesley retorted, "I have seen many evil things in this world. And I can't believe in an all powerful being who is supposed be of unlimited good allowing all of these evil things in this world!"

Anger grew on Kimberly's face. "Don't lecture me about what you know! You haven't the slightest idea what evil is. Or what kind exists! I knew it was wrong in coming here. But, Matt just wouldn't listen to me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lorne yelled. "Bring the adrenaline levels done a notch. Wesley, sweetie, you want the truth, and this little cup cake wants to tell us. Just stop yapping with that Watcher mouth of yours and let her talk." Lorne sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I believe who you say you are sweet'ums. What's happening to your friend?" Kimberly let out a small annoyed breath. "To put it simply: his wings are growing in and his mental powers are opening up to him. That's why he's in so much pain. He has to be asleep for twenty-four hours until the process is completed."

Lorne stood up, "See, she told the truth." Wesley regarded Lorne with a questioning glance, "How do you know she's telling the truth?" Kimberly sighed annoyed, "Jeez, you trust him, but you won't trust me." Lorne held his hands out again, "Hey sweeties, what did Uncle Lorne just say about the anger?" He lowered his hands, like he was turning down the anger in the room, "Everybody chill!" Lorne looked over at Kimberly, "Show 'em why I trust you girlfriend."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and smiled at Lorne, "You sure?" The green demon nodded his head, "I'm doin this for you, cup cake." Kimberly smiled and then pondered for a moment. She laughed and smiled at Lorne as she began to sing: _"And I…WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"_

As soon as Kimberly began singing the first stanza of the song, Lorne grabbed his ears and yelled in pain. He turned away, "OKAY, OKAY STOP!!!" She instantly stopped, "Sorry," she said to him.

Lorne shrugged his hand at her, "Don't worry about it, don't worry about it! Besides, that one has been used to death enough already." he said with a smile. Gunn walked over to the table concerned and confused, "What just happened?" he asked. Lorne pulled out his handkerchief and began dabbing his ears. "This did!" he said showing the splotches of blood on the handkerchief. Wesley looked on shocked, "That's never happened to you before. What happened?"

"That's why I trust her. I can listen to anybody, anything that sings. That's how I read people. That's not the case with Kimmy here. That's how I know she is an angel. Demons can't listen to them. That's why when she sings, it's like getting hit with a sonic whistle. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go have my ears checked." Lorne walked out of the room and headed to the infirmary.

***

Angel pulled into the garage and pulled into a parking spot. His mind was a mess. The family that Connor had been left with was dead, their house and belongings destroyed. Connor was missing as well. What could have happened to him? Who would do such a thing? Angel felt his anger rise up. He had let Connor go because his life was a mess. It was not normal, he had been lied to and so many people took advantage of that. To release him from that pain, he had wiped the boy's memory clean and wiped away any knowledge of his existence. He was able to give Connor a new life and a better family. Now, Connor was missing, maybe dead. Angel vowed revenge against the person who had done this.

Angel walked to the elevator in quick steps, two at a time. He had to start another investigation, his own private one to find Connor. He had to check up with Giles to see if they would send an agent for Alexa and to see where they had gotten with the slayer case. As he was about to press the up button, he stopped in his tracks. He felt a familiar presence and turned around. All of his emotions had mixed together, making him feel uneasy and frustrated. The thoughts of a particular blonde girl especially more than the others frustrated him more. He looked around the dimly lit garage. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice echoing in the garage. He could sense someone. He walked back into the garage looking around, "I know someone is there, come out!"

"Then I hope you're happy to see me." Angel turned in the direction of the woman's voice, he was hoping from the feeling he was getting that it was Buffy. But, as soon as he turned his head, his senses were met with a different scent that did not belong to Buffy.

"Faith, is that you?" Angel said into the darkness.

"The one and only. I'm a bad ass slayer and I'm back!" She walked into the dim light, her hands on her waist. She looked more beautiful than ever. She seemed to glisten in the dim light, like she was a part of it. The dim light reflected off her shiny dark leather pants, a white tank top, with her belly button exposed and she was wearing her trusty jean jacket.

"You happy to see me?" she asked Angel. Angel gave her a small smile.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again." Faith gave Angel a small light smile and walked toward him.

"If you are referring to the bite mark, no, I'm not angry at you. I couldn't be." She reached forward and hugged him. Angel was surprised by it, but he returned it.

"Why?" he asked. Faith looked at him confused, "Why? Because, and I remember correctly, you were the only one who always wanted to help me when everyone else wanted to kill me. You stood by me when everyone saw me as a murderer, which of course they were right. But, you didn't condemn me to Hell like everyone else did. You acted as my friend. That's why I can forgive you." Angel smiled at Faith; she really had come a long way. "Plus," she continued, "I know that wasn't really you, so no hard feelings."

Angel beamed a bright smile, "Thank you." He replied.

Faith gave a big smile and pulled Angel into another hug. Angel looked down at the girl again, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Why would you think something was wrong?" she replied.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too, but I don't remember you showing this much affection to people before. I don't mind it at all, nor am I trying to be rude, it's just that I've never seen you like this before."

Faith pulled away, giving Angel an embarrassed grin, "It's just that…well, you know you're my friend. And, I've learned a lot, and I've never really had a lot of friends before. So, I thought I'd just come see you."

"Why through the garage?" asked Angel.

Faith hung her head low, "I didn't think anyone would let me in through the front. You know, I thought people would attack me or something because of my past. I saw you drive out, so I jumped into the garage before the doors closed and waited for you to come back."

Angel gave Faith a warm smile, "Well, I'm glad to see you too, want to come up?" He turned and she followed him to the elevator

"Last I heard you had a boyfriend." Faith looked at him with her party girl face,

"Him, yea, we had some fun. But you know me, Angel, I love to party. It didn't last." Angel could tell Faith was lying to him, something he never was able to do before. But, he wouldn't press the matter. He knew from experience that Faith would tell him in her own time. Angel hit the up key and waited for the elevator. Faith was looking at the ground, contemplating, like she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"You know, it was nice. He was unlike anyone I had ever met. And it was really nice. But, I just felt like it wasn't for me." Angel shook his head, allowing Faith to slowly get whatever was troubling her out of her head. Faith pushed back a stray hair. "I just needed to get back to the basics for awhile. You know, people I know. I found out B wasn't in the country anymore, but I knew you were still here. So, here I am."

Angel looked at her intently, "You need a job, don't you?" Faith looked up with a smile, "Yea, I do. I heard you became really rich when I was patrolling the streets a couple of nights ago. I thought, that is if you want, you could use a slayer on your team." Angel smiled brightly, "Welcome aboard." Faith hugged him again, "Thanks." She relieved The elevator doors opened, and they walked in.

***

Spike watched the angel boy very intently. He was there just in case if this kid turned into a giant lizard monster or something. His friend had come down and collected his sister and taken her back to Angel's apartment. Then Lorne and Fred came in. Something was the matter with Lorne's ears, but Spike didn't care. He watched closely at the sleeping figure, his eyes were closed rigidly in great pain. His hand was clenched against the pillow, trying to take the pain. So many questions were on his mind. If angels really did exist, where were they? Where were they when Buffy needed help? Where were they when she was fighting Glory? Where were they when The First were in Sunnydale. If they were warriors from an all powerful God, why weren't they helping the Slayer out before? Why weren't they helping Angel now? What? Did they only come out of the wood work only when it was convenient for them? There's so much suffering in the world, where were they?

"_Whe…re…we…al…wa…ys…are,"_ a voice like a broken record said.

Spike looked around the room, "Bugger! Matthew? Is that you? Are you listening to my thoughts?" As he was looking back at the boy, the skin on Matthew's back started to rise up, like a hand being slowly pushed through a plastic bag. Blood appeared and oozed down his back, spilling onto the white sheets. Spike could see bright white, blood stained feathers in the opening bulges on his back. "Bugger," Spike repeated in stunned silence. "What's happening to you?"

"_My wings are growing in."_ Spike whirled around, hearing that the voice was no longer in his head. Leaning next to the window stood Matthew. He was fully dressed in his jeans and a long sleeve gray shirt with lines of black and navy blue as decoration. His arms folded, his face completely calm. Spike looked back, he was still lying on the bed. "What is this? Some kind of out of body experience for you?" Spike asked.

"_No,"_ Matthew replied, _"You are seeing a mental image of myself."_

"I heard that you were getting some kind of new powers. Is this one of them?

"_Yes."_ Spike cracked his knuckles.

"_I also heard the end of your questions. I guess there's no way around it. Start asking."_ Spike was surprised by the boy's directness. He fixed the collar of his coat.

"Okay. You're an angel. Right?" Spike began.

_"Correct."_ Matthew replied.

"Where do you come from?"

_"Where do you suppose?"_

"Heaven?" Spike asked.

_"Correct."_

"Is this going to turn into a full fledge argument?" asked Fred. "I just came from one up stairs with Wes and Kimberly. I'd rather not break one up here."

"Don't worry luv," Spike replied, "Matthew and I are only having a gentlemanly chat." Spike looked back at the boy, "You guys up there," Spike pointed to the ceiling; indicating Heaven, "Do you watch? Do watch what goes on everyday?"

_"Yes,"_ Matthew replied calmly.

"Why do you let it happen?" Spike asked angrily.

_"What do you mean?" _asked Matthew.

"What do I mean? Bugger, I mean death. Why do you let people kill each other? Why did you allow Buffy to face a Hell god? Why did you let her go through Hell before she died and after she died? Why do you allow these bad things to happen?" Spike watched Matthew closely. The boy's stare was controlled and serious.

"_So, because the Slayer has made a few choices; choices that had negative outcomes. Because people hate other people and choose to kill. We are the ones to blame?"_ replied Matthew.

"Well, your **guy** did create us. If **He's** so good, why isn't **He** puttin a stop to it?"

"_God gave you a mind didn't he? God trusts you and every human being with making a choice. What happens is the consequence of that choice or action."_ Spike turned annoyed, awestruck at the plain obvious answer. _"So to answer your question, Spike,"_ Matthew continued, _"God does not allow bad things to happen to people. People choose to do bad things to people."_

"Now, that sounds harsh. That coming from an all loving being such as you," Spike replied.

"_I never said I was an all loving being. I am not God,"_ Matthew replied, _"I'm just a fallen angel who has become human. A very human being who has his own set of hardships and problems in the world. God already showed humanity the way. It's your choice whether or not to follow it."_

"What about Buffy?" asked Spike.

"_What about her?"_ replied Matthew. Spike shrugged annoyed, "Why didn't you guys come down to help her face Glory? Why did you let her die? For bleeding hearts sake! She took on a Hell god," he shouted.

Matthew let out a breath and continued in his calm voice,

"_If memory serves me right, Buffy was able to defeat Glory with that troll hammer. She beat Glory with that hammer and rushed up to her sister. She did defeat Glory. She defeated her with the aid of her friends, the troll hammer and her own natural skills. We were watching that night. We were there in spirit. We gave her the strength to go on. In the end, Buffy __**chose **__to leap off that platform. To save those she loved, she jumped. She knew that it would have meant her death. But she did it anyway."_

Spike was silent. The kid was right. It was a remarkable clarity, but in the end, the kid was right. "You still didn't answer one question," Spike said looking at the kid with determined eyes, "Why didn't you guys come down from Heaven and help?" The image of Matthew shift and took a breath. Not because the visage needed to, but because it was out of habit. _"Because, it was the Slayer's challenge and hers alone."_ Matthew replied. Spike shrugged angrily, "Oh so basically, it was her problem not yours."

Fred had finished cleaning up Lorne's ears and they were now listening. The entire conversation had them sitting on the edge of their seats. The air was tense and they could hear the tension in their words.

"_No, Spike, that's not what I meant at all. When Glory materialized in this universe, she was in a spirit form. She would have faded off into nothingness had she not taken a human body as a host. Once she took a host, she became human. She retained her powers, but she was irrevocably human in every sense of the word. Buffy's challenge was to recognize this. And she did when she used the hammer. When she faced Glory it was no different from when she faced Adam. In the end it was her choice to face them both. She knew death waited for her at every corner. Yet she fought Glory anyway, even if it meant her death." _Spike stood in awe and realization. The kid was right.

"_And you guys didn't need us to fight Adam,"_ Matthew stated clearly.

The air suddenly cooled and Fred and Lorne let out a breath. Spike sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, folding his hands. He thought about everything that was said, trying to put things together and in perspective. Matthew looked at Fred and Lorne and Spike, _"We're always here,"_ He said, _"Even in your darkest hours, we are here. We inspire and keep hope alive. You are never alone."_ Matthew's head quickly turned toward the door. _"Spike, if there is more to discuss, it will have to wait. You'd better get on your feet."_ Spike immediately stood up, "What's going on?" he asked eagerly cracking his knuckles. The image of Matthew suddenly began to wisp, like a television about to go out. _"K…go..i…t…b…rake…down…door."_ The visage suddenly disappeared. Spike squared himself in the middle of the room. "Get your weapons out!" He told Fred and Lorne. Fred quickly went to a storage cupboard and opened it, handing a mace to Lorne, a battle axe for herself and sword for Spike. She threw the sword to him and he caught it. "What's coming?" asked Lorne.

"I'm not sure, but I'm ready for it." Spike replied. He wasn't sure about the answers to his questions. But, he felt like he trusted the kid a little more. The door suddenly burst off its hinges and flew across the room. Spike let his vampire face come out, "Good. I've wanted to have a fight all day." Spike charged into the saw dust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Faith lifted her eyes to the sound of the elevator ping. She and Angel walked out of the elevator and into his penthouse. Not much had passed between them in conversation while they were in the elevator since her return. Angel had filled her in on what was happening for the last twenty-four hours. Faith picked up on the important parts. But for the most part she day dreamed. Faith couldn't help but look at Angel and think of all the times he had looked out for her. He had tried to help her after she had killed the mayor's deputy. Of all of Buffy's confidants, he was the only one with any interest in helping her. He was the one who pulled her back. She couldn't help but think of him as a watchful big brother. But, there still was so much pain. So much that had happened since she had escaped from prison. There was so much she needed to talk to him about.

Faith snapped out of her reverie when Angel walked out of the elevator and into the apartment.

"Whoa! Great digs." Faith said coming into the apartment.

"It's alright." Angel replied, "Little big for me." Faith smiled at him.

"So boss, where are these angels at?"

A loud, "Shhhhhh!" came from the living room. Angel and Faith walked into the living room and saw Alexa, sitting on the floor with a small stack of books. On the couch laid a sleeping Kimberly. Alexa put her finger to her mouth, "She's sleeping, you gotta be quiet." Both Faith and Angel gave her a big smile.

"We're sorry." Angel said.

"Is she the little slayer you were telling me about?" Faith asked.

"Yes, she is." Angel replied.

"She's a cute little kid." Faith remarked. Faith turned to Angel, "What is it about kids that makes people go all goofily?" Faith asked.

"I think it's because we're always surround by dark stuff." Angel replied.

Suddenly, as if from a nightmare Kimberly burst up from where she was lying. "Whoa! Good morning." Faith said surprised.

"Matt?" Kimberly said confused and bewildered.

"What?" asked Angel as he quickly looked around the room. Alexa looked at Kimberly at the mention of her brother's name. Kimberly looked at Angel, "Your friends are being attacked in the infirmary." Angel immediately grew serious. He looked to Faith out of the corner of his eye. She flashed a bright smile, "I knew I was going to enjoy working here."

***

The elevator door opened minutes later in Angel's office and both he and Faith walked out. Angel marched over to his weapons wall and grabbed a sword off the wall. "Have your pick. Hurry!" He said to Faith. Faith smiled, pulled out a stake from her pocket and then picked up a crossbow with a supply of bolts. "Let's go!" She said. They raced out of the office, and up the stairs, toward the infirmary. Out of opposite sides of the corridor, Wesley and Gunn both calmly marched out of their respective offices. Both carried their own weapons. Both looked momentarily surprised to see Faith. They raced to the infirmary corridor and stopped outside the corridor entrance and leaned against the wall. They looked down the hallway to see if there was any activity.

"Faith good to see you." Wesley said loading two hand guns.

"Wasn't expecting to see you again." Gunn chimed in.

"We'll have to party about it later." Faith replied.

"Quiet!" Angel ordered.

"We heard there was trouble." Wesley said while cocking the firing pin of each gun.

"Security is a joke around here. Sometimes you gotta do it yourself." Angel informed Faith.

"I'm seeing that." Faith replied.

They approached the infirmary doors slowly and then were all startled by Spike, thrown out of the double doors of the infirmary, flying through the air and crashing into the wall. He got up on his feet, dusted himself off and looked at them, "It's about bloody time!" he shouted, "Oh, hi Faith," he said while charging back in. "Was that Spike?" Faith asked Angel incredulously. Angel nodded his head. Faith instantly armed the crossbow, "Well, he needs our help. Let's go!" she shouted as she charged into the infirmary. The others looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed her in.

The infirmary lay in ruin. Beds were turned over and sheets strewn across the floor. Fred lay on the floor unconscious between two overturned beds. Angel watched as Lorne was kicked into a row of cabinets. Spike again engaged the mysterious figure, who was dressed from head to toe in black, with a mask covering the face. She also had a sword slung over her shoulder. From quick observation, Angel noted that the 'ninja's physique was that of a woman's.

Spike took a swing at her with his sword. She easily ducked it, removed her sword from its sheath, cut Spike across his left side and hit him in the back with her elbow.

Wesley and Gun moved to the sides of the intruder. Wesley trained both guns on his target. Gunn walked steadily and carefully as he moved around the intruder. Wesley stopped and stood protectively in front of the overturned beds where Fred was. The dark figure stood her ground; waiting for anyone of them to challenge and attack her. Angel and Faith stood at the door, watching the intruder's every move. The dark figure took a ready stance, her body language daring anyone to attack her.

"There is something familiar about her fighting stance." Faith whispered to Angel.

Angel looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "I've never seen a style like this before. Are you sure?" Faith shook her head confidently.

"Matches someone back in Sunnydale, she's gotten better. Angel, we're dealing with a Slayer." She turned to Angel with a gleaming smile, "I'm taking her, you boys stay out of the way."

Angel nodded his head and signaled Wesley and Gunn to stand their ground. Faith threw the stake and crossbow to the floor. She confidently sauntered forward, throwing her jacket off to the side. She and the intruder began to size each other up as they circled each other. Faith brushed her nose with her thumb, her hands in fists.

"You're working for them? You're an enemy now!" the intruder suddenly said to her.

"You're attacking my friends." Faith replied.

"I'll defeat you."

"Tell yourself anything you want to make yourself feel confident." Faith replied snidely. The intruder lurched forward with a punch. Faith blocked with a high kick. She jumped on her right leg, spun in the air and kicked the intruder in the chest, sending her flying across the room.

Spike sat up from the floor and watched as Faith kicked the intruder across the room. "Bloody Hell, how come I couldn't do that?"

"Spike, stay where you are!" Faith ordered. Spike rested his arms on his knees, took out a cigarette and lit it, "Don't have to tell me twice, Luv." Spike sat back against the cabinets to watch the show.

Faith marched forward as the intruder was still getting up. "Someone hasn't been trained well." Faith said mockingly. The intruder staggered to her feet.

"I was good enough to take him out." She said referring to Spike.

"Yea, but he's not me!" Faith replied. The woman in black charged. Faith side stepped and kicked her in her lower back. It was almost child's play. The intruder fell to her knees. Faith confidently and slowly walked forward.

"Wha-what's going on?" the intruder said.

"Girl, you're just not ready to take on another slayer!" Faith said as she kicked the intruder in the stomach; knocking the air out of her. Faith stood over her, victorious.

Angel walked over to her. She really did make it look too easy. "Who is she?" he asked. Faith kneeled down and turned the girl over. The girl was still clutching her stomach. Faith eased the girl into a sitting position. The girl gasped to catch her breath. With no resistance from the intruder, Faith pulled the black mask off of her face. The mask revealed a young face, with brown hair. Angel didn't know her.

"Kennedy!" Spike said incredulously. She breathed hard, looking at him. Spike couldn't believe how well trained she had become in such a short amount of time.

"Sorry, kid." Faith said.

Angel walked forward and kneeled down in front of Kennedy. "Who are you and where are you from?"

"She's from Sunnydale. Rather she was. Willow hooked up with her." Spike answered. Angel looked at Spike and then back at the girl before him. "Why did you attack my friends?" Angel asked.

"You're…enemies," Kennedy gasped out.

"Who…"

Angel first felt a tremendous amount of heat against his back and then felt himself propelled forward, away from Kennedy. The others watched surprised as he suddenly became lifted from the floor and thrown across the infirmary; colliding with a wall behind them. Wesley quickly looked up to see who the attacker was, raising one of his guns to battle them.

"Guns! Please, Wesley, that's so stupid!" The guns immediately flew out of his hands and then he himself was thrown backwards away from Fred.

Spike Jumped to his feet, Gunn followed him.

"Willow!" Spike said incredulously. With just a glance of her head, Willow pushed both Spike and Gunn into a wall. Faith, who was still holding Kennedy, was the only one left in her way. "I never thought I'd see you afraid, Faith." Willow said as she levitated Faith off the floor, away from Kennedy. She then levitated Kennedy over to herself.

"Willow, what is wrong with you?" Faith yelled.

"Shut up, traitor!" Willow replied angrily while she checked over Kennedy.

"Let me go you crazy, bitch!" Faith yelled. Willow flung her back into a nearby wall.

Angel jumped up from where he was thrown in time to see Willow throw Faith into a wall. Pulling his burned coat off himself, Angel raced forward, his face changing into its vampire features. He tackled Willow onto the floor, picked her up by the neck of her shirt and her belt and threw her into a wall out in the hallway. Willow collided hard with the wall causing plaster to crack and fall off it. Willow pushed herself off the floor and onto her hands and knees.

"How dare you come in here like this!" Angel said scolding with anger. Willow looked into the room and spotted Faith's discarded crossbow. "Don't lecture me you spawn!" Willow levitated the crossbow off the floor and pulled the trigger. Angel quickly spun around and grabbed the arrow in midair. Willow blasted him from behind again with her Wicca magic. Angel fell to the floor, his back burned like it had a sun burn. Willow floated to her feet, looking at the heap Angel was thrown into. "That you're new attack, bitch? You attack from behind and not the front." Faith said suddenly as she ran forward, grabbed hold of the arch of the door and kicked Willow into the wall with both her feet. She back flipped after connecting with Willow's chest and landed in front of her. "Coward!" Faith spat. Faith glanced behind her, seeing Angel and Spike rejoining the fray.

"You boys back in the game? I don't want to have all the fun." Faith said with a confidant smile.

Willow's power rose up within her like a storm and she struck forward with her hand, pinning the three against the ceiling with her magic.

"That's quite enough." Willow said angrily.

"I quite agree." Willow followed the owner of the voice back into the infirmary and was shocked by what she saw. Wesley walked forward slowly, holding Kennedy by her hair forcefully, pointing a gun to her head. "Release them now!" Wesley ordered.

A look of despair and sorrow came over Willow's face and then it changed to incredible rage. Spike watched Willow's face closely and then glanced down to see what Wesley was doing. "Whoa! Mate. Bad plan, bad idea. Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Willow struck forward with her magic, knocking the gun out of his hand, pulled Kennedy away and then broke Wesley's arm and threw him back into the infirmary. "Damn!" Faith said. Willow stared back at her three prisoners. Her face filled with anger and hatred. Her eyes had turned black and her pupils had dilated and the black seemed to be spilling out over the retina and whites of her eyes. Suddenly a gun shot was heard and Willow fell backwards, clutching her shoulder. The three combatants fell to the ground, no longer affected by Willow's spell. Spike looked up, "Fred?!" He said. In the doorway, totally unseen by Willow, Fred Burkle stood staunchly with one of Wesley's guns in her hands still smoking. "Holy!" said Faith. Angel jumped to his feet, _"Angel!"_ Angel looked around him, "Matthew?" He said. _"Kimberly needs help. You have to get to your apartment, now!"_ Angel immediately ran off for his office.

Angel pushed past startled and confused employees as he ran like a desperate soldier toward his office. Bypassing the stairs, he jumped over the balcony and landed on the floor below. He quickened his pace again and pushed open the doors of his office. He ran to the elevator and the doors opened automatically. He pressed the up button numerous times in frustration and anxiety. So much was happening at one time. Wolfram and Heart was under siege by his "former" friends. He had just left his closest friends alone with a wounded Willow. Wes was injured and God knew what was happening up in his apartment? What in the world were they all doing? He waited as the elevator car ascended up the elevator shaft. Angel pumped his legs waiting. He had to be ready for any eventuality. He hated leaving Faith and the others to face Willow. But, he had sworn to protect Alexa from outside forces. Even if those forces were known to him. The elevator ascended slowly; soon it would reach the apartment upstairs.

They turned around as they heard the elevator ping. They watched as the doors slowly slid open to reveal an empty elevator car. They released a held breath. She signaled him to go check the car. He walked slowly over to it until he was near the entrance and then from out of nowhere he was kicked in the face by two large feet. Angel had wedged himself between the four corners of the elevator ceiling and had waited for someone to approach. He had then grabbed the top of the door frame and swung into his apartment, knocking out one of the intruders who was there. He saw that the intruder he had hit was knocked out. He quickly started to look around his apartment to see if there was anyone else. He slowly walked through, searching for any sign of another intruder. He walked through the living room and stopped in the middle of the room. There, near the kitchen stood a figure perfectly relaxed and calm. The figure held an unconscious Alexa in their arms.

"What did you do to her?" Angel demanded.

"She is unharmed. I put her to sleep so that she would be easier to transport."

Angel looked hard at the figure. A woman was standing before him and he needed no other clues to tell him who was before him.

"Put down the girl and take off that mask! You and I have a lot to discuss!" he ordered angrily.

She complied and walked over to the couch and gently put the girl down on to it. Angel then saw, nearby an unconscious Kimberly lying on the floor.

"You're friend over there put up a pretty good fight. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up here." The woman said.

"Shut up and take off that mask!" Angel replied.

She turned and walked confidently back to her original position. Her hands went to her head and she pulled the black mask way. As the mask was removed long blonde locks of hair fell to the shoulders of Angel's adversary. Two beautiful blue eyes stared back at Angel defiantly after the mask had been discarded. But, by these two sites, Angel was undeterred even though they were eyes he had wanted to look at for a long while.

"What is the meaning of this, Buffy?!" Angel demanded.

"I'm here to take the slayer you are holding hostage." She replied.

"Hostage? You think that girl is a hostage?"

"What else can she be if she is here?"

"Buffy, why would she be a hostage if I called Giles? I told you people that I had her here. I talked to you."

"All I need to know is that you are working for Wolfram and Hart. And, we all know what kind of organization this place is. Why should I trust someone who says they are keeping a Slayer safe?"

"That's bull and you know it. You know me, Buf-"

"I thought I knew you, Angel. I thought I knew you on a number of occasions. But, apart from hearing that you spent some time as Angelus and then taking over this place, I'm afraid I don't have anymore trust in the bank to give you."

Angel regarded her for a moment. That last line sizzled in his head. He grinded his teeth and finally his face changed to its vampire features.

"Then, if that is the case, you're nothing but an intruder. And since you've shown hostilities toward my friends and me, it looks like there is no other way for this to end."

"I could think of a few." Buffy said taking out a stake.

"You're going to need more then that." Angel said.

"We'll see." Buffy replied.

They stood for a moment, sizing one another up. It had been awhile since either of them had faced one another; let alone fight each other. They needed a moment to find weak points and any and all new potential defenses they had developed for such a moment as this. Then Buffy found a weakness and rushed forward, her stake raised over her head. She jumped and landed in front of Angel; bringing the stake down toward him. Angel blocked her arm with his forearm and knocked the stake out of her hand. He then jabbed her in the stomach with his left fist. Buffy reeled back. Angel then struck forward with a round house punch which Buffy easily ducked. She kicked him in the chest and then jumped and gave a round house kick to Angel's face. Angel stumbled back, holding his face. He pulled his hand away and saw blood on it.

"Don't go giving up on me now, honey," Buffy said mockingly, "We've just started." Angel roared like a lion as Buffy started to charge him. Buffy jumped to kick Angel again. Angel quickly sidestepped the kick, grabbed Buffy's leg and pulled her close to him. He then lifted her entire body up and threw her against a wall. Buffy fell hard onto the floor some what disoriented. Angel walked forward cautiously. He hoped he hadn't hurt Buffy too much but at the same time he wanted to make sure that he had taken the fight out of her. He needed her to call off what they had put in motion. He was standing over her when her leg suddenly shot out and knocked him off his feet and onto his back. Buffy lurched forward, grabbed Angel by his shirt and hair and threw him across the room. Angel landed on top of his coffee table; the glass and any contents on it broke and smashed into pieces. He slowly got up counting himself lucky that none of the wood became giant splinters that could kill him. He stood up and brushed the glass off of himself.

"I never knew you had it in you." Buffy said referring to his previous counter attack. Angel's eyes grew darker and small roars came out of his mouth. "I liked that table!" Angel declared. He suddenly raced forward, flipped and landed with a punch to Buffy's face. He then hit her again from the right side and then jabbed her in the stomach. He then kicked her in the face that sent her reeling in the direction of the elevator.

Buffy fell to the ground face first. She was slow to get up. Angel walked toward her; he saw that she was having trouble getting up. To her surprise, she watched Angel walk by her toward the elevator and click the button to go down.

Angel's features morphed back into his regular and normal features.

"Alright, Buffy, enough of this already, its not getting us anywhere." Angel said. Buffy looked up at him from the tops of her eyes and spat blood onto the floor.

"Stop fighting me." Angel continued. "Let's go down stairs; you call off everyone and let's sit down and talk this one out."

Buffy pushed herself onto all fours, looking at Angel, staring daggers at him.

"No!" Buffy said.

"Buffy-"

"You're not calling off a fight this early in the game and then calling it quits!" Buffy said definitely. The elevator ping soon was heard and the doors opened behind Angel.

"Round two." Buffy announced as she jumped to her feet and charged Angel. She rammed him into the elevator, punching him in his face and stomach. The doors closed as Angel returned the blow by punching Buffy in her face, causing her to fly backwards, hitting the closed elevator doors. Angel's features once again morphed into its vampire features. He blocked one of her kicks while she blocked one of his punches. The elevator began to shake with the sound of their battle, each one colliding with the walls of the elevator, each giving blow for blow as the elevator descended.

"Come on, one more!" Spike said encouragingly. Faith wound up and punched Willow in the stomach, "And that's for everything you said about me when I came back. Said and thought!" She yelled at Willow.

"Shouldn't we break that up?" Gunn asked. Fred looked up from where she was treating Wesley's broken arm. She noticed that Gunn had a cut on his brow that was bleeding down the side of his face. She looked in Gunn's direction and saw that Spike was holding Willow up from behind as Faith took pot shots at her. So far, by her count, she had punched Willow for attacking them, for hurting Spike, for attacking from behind, hurting Wesley and for the one that she just mentioned. She wasn't really sure how many they had done, she lost count when she went to take care of Matthew in the infirmary and Wesley.

Fred turned back to continue treating Wesley. "No." Fred said in reply. "I think we could let it go for just a bit longer."

Spike dropped Willow onto the ground. He walked forward and gave Faith a high five. The bruised red head held her stomach, gasping for breath after the numerous punches Faith had inflicted. Spike lit a cigarette. "I can't believe after all that I asked Angel to say hello for me to her. Speaking of which, where is the git?"

"I'm not sure?" Gunn replied. "He raced off during the fight. He doesn't normally do that."

"Hopefully he didn't go to hide under his bed." Willow called out.

"Hey! Shut up!" Faith yelled. "You're defeated. So wallow in it, Willow."

"Good one!" Spike congratulated. Faith stayed near Willow making sure she didn't make a move. Spike looked over where a magical cell had been put over an unconscious Kennedy to make sure she didn't retaliate.

"Good thing you thought of askin' those magic books of yours to look up spells to trap and depower witches." Spike said to Wesley.

"She'll be weakened for at least ten hours." Wesley replied. "But, in the mean time we should find Angel."

"I'll take care of that." Spike replied. "Can he move?" Spike asked Fred.

"I need to set this arm immediately and check on Matthew and Lorne. Take the two witches with you. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Spike shook his head and looked to Gunn and Faith. "Let's round em up." Spike called out. Faith picked Willow up and forced her to walk. Gunn commanded the cell containing Kennedy to levitate and to move.

Spike led the three down the hall and into the main corridor. All the lawyers of Wolfram and Hart started to stop and stare at the approaching three; who were badly beaten and injured with their captives. Spike looked around him and then looked at their prisoners. "Alright, nothing to see here. Keep moving!" he yelled out. All of the workers shrugged, stopped staring and continued about their business. The trio moved down the stairs and headed for Angel's office.

"Shouldn't we take these two to the cells?" Gunn asked Spike.

"We will in a moment. First we gotta find the fearless leader. Besides, they are weakened anyway, they are not a problem." Spike moved to the elevator when the ping suddenly sounded and the doors opened and both Buffy and Angel erupted out of the elevator in fierce combat and landed on the floor struggling. Buffy flipped Angel over her, into the air and he landed on his desk, breaking it in two. Both combatants took a moment to gather themselves. Spike walked backwards until he was standing next to Faith so that he could whisper into her ear. "You can tell there is no love loss between them." Faith slowly shook her head side ways. Buffy slowly started to push herself back onto her hands and knees while Angel rolled off the remains of his desk and onto his hands and knees. Faith pushed Willow into Spike's arms and went and stood in the large space between Buffy and Angel, breaking up the fight.

"Faith?" Buffy said surprised. Faith looked to Buffy and then to Angel.

"It's all over." Spike said to both of them.

"Spike?" Buffy said surprised again.

"Yea luv, it's me. The fights over. We got yur gang now. Why don't you two 'heroes' stop beating the snot out of each other and let's finally all sit down and sort this one out."

Angel looked to Spike and then to Buffy. "I think it would be a good idea." He finally said. Buffy sat up onto her knees, breathed a short breath, closed her eyes and shook her head in agreement. Gunn turned his head to suddenly hear the rushing of feet coming toward their direction. "HEY!" they heard Harmony yell. From around the corner of the door Xander, Dawn and Giles ran into the office catching their breath. Giles quickly caught his breath. "Stop what ever you are doing!" He said. "There's been some kind of terrible mistake. "I think we're a little late." Xander said.

*******

The board was in motion. Her enemies were scattered all over it. The pieces even looked like they were in a state of mass confusion. The divisions were too deep. They wouldn't be able to unite in time to help themselves, each other or the world. She sat back looking at the board. Her knight was now moving into place. Her enemies' king and queen were on other sides of the board and all of their pawns and knights were too far a field to come in time to help. She took notice of how two lonely bishop was all that stood near her enemies' king. The pieces almost seemed to be protecting the king. But, it didn't matter. The pawns were scattered about. It was time to strike; to send her knight to kill the queen and king. She picked it up and moved the knight piece into place.

"Check." She said to herself. She looked over from her throne like chair to see her knight, fully armed and ready to do battle.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"Then go. Wreak my vengeance upon them."

*******

"Well, that was embarrassing." Kimberly said rubbing her neck.

"I take it that doesn't happen to you very often?" Angel asked.

"I always wondered what would happen in a fight between a slayer and an angel. I guess I got my answer."

"It was a sneak attack." Angel replied.

"Does it matter? She still got the best of me."

The elevator doors rang just in time for Angel for he had no reply to Kimberly's statement. They walked out and entered his office. Kim was surprised by the low level of damage that had been caused. She saw maintenance men moving out the remains of Angel's desk.

"Looks like a little tussle happened here." Kimberly said.

"You don't know the half of it." Angel replied. The two walked into the meeting room where Giles was talking to Buffy and Willow, inquiring from them as to what had happened. Kimberly took a seat at one of the chairs at the side of the table while Angel walked to the head where Faith was sitting with her feet up on the table eating a bowl of popcorn. Angel leaned down on his knees so he would be within ear shot of Faith.

What's been going on?" Angel asked her.

"Well, first off, the G man made sure they were patched up. After that, he's been trying to ascertain how the attack began and all B and Red have told him so far is that he told them to come in here and get the kid."

"Did he?" Angel asked.

"Again, I gave you no such instructions." Giles said to Buffy and Willow.

"Well, you did!" Buffy again insisted.

Angel looked back to Faith, "I guess that answers my question." Faith shook her head in compliance.

"They've said that line about three times before. That counts as number four."

Angel shook his head. "Where's the rest of our team?"

"Spike and Gunn went to check on Wes and Lorne. Kennedy is in the infirmary as well. I roughed her up bit. Our guys should be coming in any second."

"How are you doing?" Angel asked Faith.

"Five by five. I'm comfortable." Faith replied with a smile as she leaned back into the chair. Angel stood up and walked behind her crossing his arms around his chest.

"I think we've gotten to the bottom of this." Giles began.

"It can wait when the rest of us are here. I think all of us want to hear this. Plus, I think we could all due with a status report." Angel replied. Giles stood momentarily surprised by Angel's statement but then shook his head and sat down, flanked by Xander and Dawn on his left and Willow and Buffy on his right. A moment passed in silence between them all for a moment until the bustling of feet was heard in Angel's office. Angel's friends came in led by Wesley, whose arm was now in a sling. He and Gunn walked past Giles and over to the other side of the table near Faith and sat down. Fred sat down next to Kimberly. Lorne took the last seat that was between Gunn and Xander. Spike leaned against the wall, taking the scene in. He looked to Angel and Faith and then to Buffy and Giles. The whole gang was back together at last he thought. There was not a spare seat in the house. He watched Angel walk to his right past Faith as he eyed the entire Sunnydale team.

"Okay, we've had a breather so far." Angel began. "Now, why exactly were we all fighting each other an hour ago?"

"Yea!" Spike spoke up. "Why the party crashing after we invited you all?"

Giles looked to Spike and then to Angel. "Angel, I did get your call. The problem was that they all had left by the time I tried to tell them that I had received your call."

"I think you're lying, Giles." Angel replied.

"He's not!" Willow spoke up.

"Then why did you come in here all General Patton on us?" Gunn asked.

"We were told by Giles that you threatened the young slayer. That you were going to hand her over to the Senior Partners to be sacrificed." Buffy informed.

"And you believed that?" Wesley retorted sharply.

"And I keep telling you that I told you all no such thing!" Giles defended.

"Well, you did, Giles!" Buffy again insisted.

Buffy leaned back into her chair humiliated and confused. She pressed a bloodied gauze close to her mouth to stop it from bleeding. Things had moved very strangely here. She, Willow, Andrew and Kennedy had rushed from England when they had gotten a call from Giles telling them that Angel and his gang had another slayer. He told them that the slayer was a young girl they were planning to sacrifice to the Senior Partners Aztec style.

"Look." Angel interjected, "Let's get our time table down here. On Wednesday night I called you, Giles, and told you that I had found another slayer and it was a special situation and you should send your people as quickly as possible."

"I remember you calling, Angel. You informed me that you had a slayer and I planned to send agents."

"You started arguing with me and I demanded to talk to Buffy."

"You never demanded to talk to Buffy?" Giles replied surprised.

"And I didn't talk to you that night you say you called." Buffy interjected.

"What's going on here?" Willow asked incredulously.

"Sounds like you all got your wires crossed some how?" Lorne interjected.

"Or, one of you is holding back." Faith said.

"None of us is lying, Faith!" Willow said.

"On Thursday night, I got a call from Giles. You were agitated and you informed us that Angel and the others had captured a slayer and were going to sacrifice her to the evil of Wolfram and Hart. You said that if they sacrificed her it would cause the slayers to become weak and thus allow the Earth to be open to invasions from Hell dimensions," Buffy explained.

"Buf, when we called you, we got Dawn on the line and she said you guys had already gone." Xander explained.

"And, I didn't try calling you until Thursday morning. I couldn't get through to you at all through the day." Giles interjected.

Buffy sat back in her chair, "That's really weird." she said. "It was you! You told us to go and get her. To tell Angel that we weren't tolerating what was going on. You know, stay off our turf kind of thing."

Angel regarded Buffy for a moment. He felt somewhat betrayed. But, more importantly, how did this happen? All were pretty adamant of what had transpired between them.

"Why did you contact Giles in the first place?" Dawn asked Angel.

"I called him because I was informed that recently, young girls from six to sixteen; and older, were being murdered." Angel replied.

"And all of them were slayers." Fred interjected.

"You didn't tell me that." Giles said.

"I was going to tell whoever you sent." Angel replied.

"You couldn't do that over the phone? Geez and here I thought you were finally brought into the twenty-first century." Xander said.

"How could you not share this information with us?" Giles demanded to know.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you all wouldn't believe me." Angel replied. "And judging from what I am seeing I guessed that right."

"And another point for the vampire." Xander quirked.

"Shut up, one eye." Spike said.

"Hey, how are you still here? Buffy said you died."

"Well, what can I say? I just like coming back to the people that love me the most."

"I'll update you all on how Spike was resurrected later. Right now, we have more important things to discuss and work out.

"I'll say you all do. One of the things that first has to be worked out is your trust and unity issues." Kim said.

All heads turned toward the young girl in their mists sitting calmly next to Fred.

"And you are?" Giles asked.

"This here, mates, is one of the people who clued us in on the slayer situation. And I would just like to stress us and not you." Spike said.

"Who are you?" Willow asked.

"My name is Kimberly and I am an angel." The Sunnydale team sat stunned for a moment at the revelation.

"Excuse me?" Giles said perplexed. "A what?"

"She said she is an angel, Giles." Wesley stated.

Giles took his glasses off, "Um, yes, that's what I thought I heard said."

"An angel?" Buffy said somewhat incredulously; she was trying to get her mouth around the words.

"How do we know that?" Xander asked.

"Long story, we've been through this all week long. Trust us, she's an angel." Wesley said.

"And, she's not the only one here." Angel informed.

"Not the only one?" Willow said intrigued.

"There's her and one more, a boy. He's been in the infirmary for the last twenty-three hours. You probably saw him there when we were fighting." Fred replied.

"Um, no I didn't." Willow replied embarrassed.

"And why in all places did you come here?" Giles asked.

"Our contacts were cut off from us. Plus, my companion wanted to make sure that the information concerning the slayers was passed on to someone who knew how to disseminate it to you all."

"Why did you not inform the Watcher's Council?" Wesley asked.

"You try not having a branch in the U.S.A. to contact." Kimberly replied.

"Your contacts?" Gunn asked.

"Hey, you guys aren't the only ones with organizations to help you out."

"Fair enough." Angel replied.

"Hey, this is getting us no where." Dawn said insistently.

"Dawn is correct." Giles said. "Whatever our own personal recollections are, it is obvious that we all have been duped. Someone or something interfered just enough so that we would come together in a collision course."

"Agreed." Angel said.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere. But, wait a tick. If someone wanted us all brought together…"

An explosion suddenly sounded in the main lobby; preventing Spike from finishing his sentence due to shaking and the rumbling of the meeting room.

"To trap us all." Angel finished. "What now?" Spike said angrily as he got up from where he was sitting. Another explosion ripped open the wall, sending all of the participants to the floor. Concrete, plaster and debris flew everywhere. Smoke filled the room causing water sprinklers to come to life filling the small room with water. Spike and Angel worked themselves to their feet, trying to help their comrades in any way that they could. "Is everyone alright?" Angel yelled out as he helped Giles to his feet. He couldn't see very well and he didn't know if anyone was still alive. He became relieved when he heard Buffy calling Dawn's name. "We're okay, boss." Faith yelled out.

"Oh, good, you're all still alive." A voice said from the breached wall. Angel turned at the sound of the voice and saw the figure. He saw a man standing in the hole in the wall looking in. He saw a sword slung around his back; along with extra armament in knives, gauntlets and stakes. "Now, I have the distinct pleasure of killing you all in the same room." The smoke started to clear and Angel looked on in disbelief as he watched the man remove his sword and move into a ready stance. "Connor." Angel said under his breath.


End file.
